


silhouette

by ARUELS



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Angst, GOT7 - Freeform, M/M, Secret Relationship, also lowercase don't complain, bts - Freeform, but there's angst which is even better, cross friendship, i dont write smut go somewhere else, i suck at tagging but hey read this please, i'll stop now, idk i'm not done yet, its just bc i suck at it, jingyeom - Freeform, not everyone is dating each other sorry, pepigyeom, probably not at least
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARUELS/pseuds/ARUELS
Summary: you were like a silhouette; always around, but never to be acknowledged.— the closer i got, the further away you got.; lowercase intended.copyright, aruels, 2018





	1. 1

disclaimer* i'll be using the korean age system, so yugyeom will 18 international age.

"happy birthday, honey." yugyeom's mother said, kissing his forehead. yugyeom quickly dodged away, wiping his face, as if his mom was poison. "you've already said that multiple times today." yugyeom mumbled as he pressed his eyes shut. "you're turning nineteen! it's something big." his mother smiled at him. yugyeom rolled his eyes, but couldn't help letting a chuckle escape from his lips. "so, what are you doing tonight?" his mother asked, since it was already nine p.m. and they hadn't done much the entire day. "just hanging out with bambam and a few friends," yugyeom said, moving away from his mother to get a glass of water. "who are these friends?" yugyeom's mother asked with concern in her voice. "not any you know. they're called taehyung and jungkook." yugyeom responded and looked over at his mother. "okay, but don't get into trouble, understand?" she leaned against the kitchen counter, and looked yugyeom in the eyes. "don't worry, mom." yugyeom said after he had removed the glass away from his lips. "nothing will happen." yugyeom sat the glass down on the kitchen counter, and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek before leaving the kitchen to get ready.

exactly sixty-two minutes later a loud knock came from the other side of the entrance door. "yugyeom?" a familiar voice called out. yugyeom hurried out of his room and went to the hallway, where yugyeom's mother already had let the other in. "hey, bambam." yugyeom chuckled slightly when he saw the silly dance bambam made as he approached yugyeom. "happy birthday, man!" bambam said overly excited. "you're being dramatic," yugyeom laughed as he wrapped his arms around the shorter guy, who was already hanging onto yugyeom. "where's the other boys?" yugyeom asked when they had finally let go of each other. "we're meeting up with them, come on." bambam started to drag yugyeom by the wrist. yugyeom looked around for his mother, who had already left the boys alone. "we're going now, mom!" yugyeom shouted out, before leaving out the door with bambam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! i actually already posed this on my wattpad but decided to post here too lol  
> this is not edited btw! sorry


	2. 2

“hey guys!” a voice from behind bambam and yugyeom shouted. the two boys turned around to see taehyung and jungkook sitting on a bench a few meters away. “hey,” yugyeom replies as both he and bambam started approaching the two others. “happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! happy birthday dear yugyeom, happy birthday to you.” the other boys started singing as soon as yugyeom was close. yugyeom sat down on the bench’s table, hiding his face in his hands while laughing. 

“how do you feel? do you feel any different?” taehyung wrapped an arm around yugyeom’s shoulders, as he lifted a hand to his heart to seem more dramatic. yugyeom tolled his eyes slightly and let out a small chuckle. “i feel like i’m in need of new friends,” yugyoem joked when he could see bambam standing up, trying to convince jungkook to dab with while he on jungkook’s back.

“hey!” bambam shouted and returned down from jungkook’s back. “i heard that,” bambam scoffed. this made yugyeom and the others chuckle. “it’s funny that you make it seem like we care.” jungkook said in a joking tone, mocking the elder. this earned jungkook a hit on the shoulder by bambam, followed with a laugh. 

the clock had passed 11 pm already and the boys were sitting in silence, until taehyung decided to break it. “why did we meet here anyway?” he asked, it was more of a whisper, but it could be heard clearly in the silent night. “i actually don’t know. bambam just told me to go somewhere where people wouldn’t come,” yugyeom responded and looked around the empty, unfamiliar park they were located in. jungkook was about to say something, but bambam was quicker. “oh, yes! that reminds me...” he said and turned around to get the backpack he brought with him. he pulled green bottles up of it one by one. it only took a short moment for all of us to realize it was soju he had. 

“how the hell did you get that?” jungkook asked surprised, but he didn’t hesitate to take a bottle, when bambam handled him one. “yeah, how did you get it? you’re still a baby,” taehyung said and took a bottle from bambam. “shut up, not everyone is old like you.” bambam hit taehyung on the shoulder, making the oldest of the four chuckle. they were all ‘97 liners, except taehyung who were born in ‘95, making him the only one legally allowed to drink. bambam held out a bottle for yugyeom to take. the drink was just hanging in a tight in bambam’s hand, until yugyeom finally took it. he knew his mom wasn’t going to like it, but he took one anyway, as he thought he knew when to stop. 

they were all nearly don’t with their soju, when they heard laughter from behind them. all of them turned around to see who — besides themselves — would be out at this late hour. they saw two silhouettes going across the park, heading their way. when they were close enough to the lamppost taehyung suddenly shouted. “jimin?” he jumped down from the table he sat on and ran towards the two strangers, who were only a few meters away. it wasn’t until now the two new boys realized that there were other people too. “huh?” jimin said as he turned around to see the slightly taller boy in front if him. “oh, taehyung! hi,” jimin realized who had run up to him and his facial expression softened. taehyung wrapped his arms around jimin, making jimin laugh and shut his eyes, so that they turned into crescent moons. “what are you doing here?” jimin asked when taehyung withdrew his arms from the embrace. “and who are your friends?” jimin asked again, before bambam even got to answer the last question. jimin pointed towards the other three boys, who were still on the bench talking. “oh, that’s yugyeom, bambam and jungkook. it’s yugyeom’s birthday so we decided to meet here.” taehyung said and looked back at the boys. “yugyeom’s the tall one,” taehyung leaned in and whispered so it was only loud enough for him, taehyung and the other boy standing beside jimin to hear. “who’s that?” taehyung asked and looked in the direction of the taller boy beside jimin. “i’m jinyoung,” the black haired boy beside jimin finally said something. taehyung turned to jinyoung with the intention of bowing, since it would be polite, but the bow turned into more of a nod instead, in which he earned a nod back from jinyoung. “i’m taehyung,’ he said and smiled his famous box smile. “well, i should probably get back to the others, talk to you soon.” taehyung said and was about to turn around and go back to the boys he originally arrived with, when jimin spoke up. “wanna join my party? i asked you last week, but you said you couldn’t go. i don’t mind your friends coming too, there’s so many there i don’t know anyway.” jimin said and looked over at jinyoung. “is that okay?” jimin asked jinyoung, innocence in his voice as he waited for approval. “sure,” jinyoung quietly chuckled. “it’s your party, not mine.” 

“great, wanna come then?” jimin asked and ran a hand through his orange-bleached hair, as he waited for taehyung to answer. taehyung didn’t answer, instead he looked turned his head and looked back. “hey guys,” taehyung shouted, which made the younger boys stop their conversation and look up at three others, who were only a few meters away. “wanna go to a party?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the legal drinking age in south korea is 19 (international age) so the 97 liners are underage drinking  
> this sucks sorry  
> *not edited


	3. 3

“wow, your apartment is so cool.” yugyeom said with wonder in his voice, as he looked around the in the big place. this action made jinyoung laugh, since it was clearly to see that the younger was drunk — or at least pretty tipsy. “thank you,” jimin smiled at yugyeom, before he continued to the kitchen to pour up the chips he jinyoung had bought. jinyoung quickly followed to assist jimin, an curious as yugyeom was, he followed too. “hey, can you take a bowl in the third cabinet, uhm...” jimin asked yugyeom, but failed to remember his name. “yugyeom. and sure,” yugyeom went over to the other side of the small kitchen, and grabbed with ease a bowl from the top shelf — unlike jimin who always had to tiptoe to be able to reach it. “hey guys, come on in!” jimin shouted at the other boys — in order for the boys to hear him over the music — who still were in the hallway, not sure quite where to stand. the boys started to move further in to the apartment and settle in along with the twenty or thirty others there. they hadn’t expected the party to be small, but not this big either, compared to the fact it was a thursday, and not all schools had the next day off. “bambam, do you remember why we had tomorrow off?” jungkook asked bambam, who was beside him, when they both had settled down in the couch along with a few others. “weren’t there some people from school going to some sort of event? i honestly have no idea, i didn’t pay attention,” bambam shrugged his shoulders and started to talk to some guy beside him. “of course you didn’t,” jungkook laughed and joined the conversation, he can’t remember the last time bambam actually payed attention in school. 

yugyeom, jinyoung and jimin had sat down beside a few of jimin’s friends. “yugyeom! try this,” one of them shouted at yugyeom and gave him a shot glass. yugyeom accepted it, but looked but with a questioning face. “it’s somaek,” the boy had said again, when he saw yugyeom wasn’t drinking. the younger boy shrugged his shoulders and emptied the glass in one go. he flinched a bit at the taste, but was quick to say yes when jimin asked him to see who could drink five glasses the fastest. yugyeom won and felt downright horrible as he placed the fifth glass on the table. everyone around him and jimin cheered p, except jinyoung who just laughed and rolled his eyes as he drank from the cup he had in his hand. jinyoung observed the younger boy, who looked like he could pass out any second and shook his head, still smiling. 

“see you later!” jimin waved off some of the last people out the door. it was nearly two am and most far most had left; the only ones left were the 97 liners and jimin, taehyung and jinyoung. “i have room enough for one or two to sleep over, if any of you wants to?” jimin asked and looked around at the drunk kids spread around him. “no, i should probably get home,” bambam said and jungkook looked at bambam, since he was already at the door looking for his jacket. “yeah, me too.” jungkook had responded. they had decided to wait and see if yugyeom wanted to sleep over, since he and jinyoung were asleep on the couch. yugyeom was snuggled into the crook of jinyoung’s neck. 

“i want to sleep over, if you don’t mind, but they might need it more.” taehyung nodded in the direction of jinyoung and yugyeom and chuckled, they looked really awful, yet kinda cute, lying there. “i’ll ask them,” jimin went over to the two boys. he tried his best to keep his balance when going to them, even though, in reality, he was wasted and wanted, more than anything, to throw himself under his bedsheets. “hey, guys, wake up. i gotta know if any of you are sleeping over.” jimin said softly, not fearing to do anything else to the two sleeping boys. “erghh...” yugyeom mumbled and reached out for jimin, it was supposed to be a hit, but he was too tired and drunk to do anything right. “what is it?” jinyoung asked in a low voice, making yugyeom’s eyes wide open, since he hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep on jinyoung. “are any of you staying over?” jimin asked again. he moved away when the two others got up from their position on the couch. yugyeom tried to stand up, but needed help from jinyoung in order not to fall. jinyoung’s hands were grabbing a bit too tightly onto yugyeom, but the younger was far too drunk to even notice that hands were wrapped around his waist. “i should probably get home, i have school tomorrow.” jinyoung said, letting go of yugyeom. 

“who goes to a party when they have school, that’s stupid.” yugyeom mumbled to himself when he and jinyoung had reached the hallway, where their jackets were. “at least i’m not gonna have a hangover tomorrow.” jinyoung answered and looked up at jinyoung. that have yugyeom a shock, since he thought he was quiet — which he very much wasn’t, but his state didn’t allow him to think properly. the four boys left in silence. “see you,” jinyoung had shouted to jimin and taehyung, and followed right after yugyeom and the other two out the door. the boys walked in silence for some time, until bambam and jungkook stopped up at a corner. “we’re going this way, but i’ll see you soon?” jungkook said, knowing that the chance of meeting jinyoung again was very small, since he was just a guy at some party. “yeah, see you,” yugyeom woke up from his half-asleep state he had while clinging onto jinyoung. bambamand jungkook said their goodbyes and left in the other direction, leaving the two remaining of the four. 

“you sure you can walk home alone like that?” jinyoung asked and obviously referring to yugyeom’s lack of being sober, when he saw yugyeom trying to walk. yugyeom turned around to look at jinyoung for a moment, a finger pointed at him, as he searched in his mind for something to respond with. “i don’t like you,” was all he ended up saying and turned around, since he couldn’t think of anything better. it was more mumbling and shuttering than anything, so jinyoung barely made any sense of it, but it still made jinyoung laugh at the words. 

“i can walk you home if you want, where do you live?” jinyoung made it sound more like a statement than a question. at first yugyeom looked confused at jinyoung, not making any sense of what the other said, until he realized what he talked about. “in an apartment... by some grass.” yugyeom said and moved closer to jinyoung, having his head in the crook of the other’s neck once again. jinyoung laughed softly, one hand on yugyeom’s shoulder and another hand running through yugyeom’s hair, so it didn’t fell into the younger’s eyes.

”just tell me on the way,” he said and continued to walk down the road with yugyeom clinging onto him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually hate this chapter but i don’t want to rewrite it again so here u go  
> *not edited


	4. 4

when yugyeom woke up again, it was with a throbbing headache. he turned to his side and saw the red numbers displayed on his bedside alarm clock.

_11.47 am_

yugyeom groaned and pulled his blanket up over his head. his bedsheets were slightly wet since it had drizzled slightly the night before. he tossed away his blanket and sat up on his bed, his head leaning on his wall as he tried tried to collect everything together from last night.

he remembered going out with bambam to the park where taehyung and jungkook were, and how they met some of taehyung’s friends. yugyeom cursed over himself as he tried to remember the names of the guys he had met the day prior. “jimin and… jinyoung?” he whispered for himself, still not sure if those were the actual names. “jinyoung. fuck,” he cursed over himself again. suddenly he remembered all of his behavior towards the other guy, how he had clung onto him throughout most of the night, and how jinyoung had walked him home and had to follow him up to his apartment because yugyeom himself was too drunk to do it alone. yugyeom groaned again, annoyed by himself. how he wished he would never meet that guy again, and if he did, he seriously needed to give an apology.

when yugyeom finally got up to walk to the kitchen after some water, he heard his phone ticking from inside his room. he rolled his eyes and walked back into his room. everything seemed to annoy him this morning. he got his phone from his desk, seeing a few notifications pop up on his phone, among them were three unread messages.

 _ **tae-hyung**_  
_hi yugyeom, you left your jacket at jimin’s_  
 _last night. i’ll leave his number here so you_  
 _can call him later [contact attached]_  
**9.03 am**

 _ **yugyeom**_  
_thanks tae_  
**11.58 am**

yugyeom quickly typed a reply, before going to the next messages. both were from his mom.

 ** _mom_**  
_hey honey, could you get some milk for_  
_me today? i’ll be home late sadly_

 _you know where the money is_  
**11.57 am**

  
**_yugyeom_ **  
_of course mom. see you later_  
**11.59 am**

a sigh escaped yugyeom’s mouth when he read the message. his mom had been working late a lot recently. it was almost like he was living alone, since he barely ever saw his father. he crashed back down on the bed and threw his phone down to the pile of clothes on the floor. today sucked and it had barely even begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a writer's block how fun is that  
> also this sucks sorry  
> *not edited


	5. 5

yugyeom woke up later that day, still with a headache. “fuck,” he mumbled to himself, realizing that he had fallen asleep. he turned around in his bed, so that his head was at the bottom of the bed, which was just enough for him to reach his arm out and grab his phone on the floor.

 

_2.07 pm_

 

yugyeom groaned when he saw the time, not for any reason, but he seemed to be annoyed at anything that would occur to happen that day. he slowly pulled himself together to get out of bed, so he could get dressed and do the few things he needed to. he thought about making breakfast when he passed the kitchen on his way out, but even the thought of eating made him feel nauseous. he reached out for his jacket, that would always hang on the same place on the wall. when yugyeom didn’t feel any fabric to grip on to, he remembered what taehyung had texted him. ‘ _you forgot your jacket at jimin’s…_ ’ yugyeom internally cursed at himself. “great,” yugyeom sighed, and decided to let it go and just continue out. though, as soon as he came out he regretted not wearing a bigger shirt, due to the light rain that had taken place in seoul. he shivered slightly and let out a deep, shaking breath, before continuing down the street. he took a turn to the left, away from the apartment complexes and towards the small shops. he went into the supermarket he usually would but from, it was a small one and besides the few tourist that got to this part of town, it was only the few in the neighborhood that would shop there. it was a local supermarket in the area, and yugyeom really appreciated not having too many people around at the moment. “hey kid, shouldn’t you be in school?” seongyong, the son of jo beomsik — who owned the shop, — grinned, when he saw yugyeom walking through the door. “at least one of us are attending school,” yugyeom called back, walking with his back facing the shelves. seongyong only finished high school, then came to help his father with the shop. “ah, harsh,” seongyong joked. “you should be nice to your hyung,” seongyong said as yugyeom came up to the cashier. yugyeom pauses for a moment, as if to think. “it’s not in my nature,” he finally shrugged and sat down the milk on the disk. “of course not,” the elder rolled his eyes. “4.792₩ please,” seongyong took out his hand, as yugyeom reached out his own, with the money. “keep the rest,” yugyeom said to seongyong, before he put the milk into his backpack and continued out the store. 

 

yugyeom decided to text jimin and ask if he was home, so he pulled out his phone from his pocket. it was slightly hard to type on the smartphone, since there was still drizzling a bit, but he managed.

 

**_yugyeom_**

_hey, this is yugyeom from last night?_

_i forgot my jacket at your place, and_

_i was wondering if you happened_

_to be at home right now?_

 

**_jimin_ **

_hey yugyeom!_

_i’m not home right now, but my_

_friend has a key to my apartment._

_i’ll call him and hear where he is._

 

**_yugyeom_ **

_great, thank you_

**[seen]** **3.40 pm**

 

yugyeom wasn’t sure if he should call jimin hyung, because if he remembered correctly jimin was the same age as taehyung, but he wasn’t sure since he was pretty drunk the night prior. yugyeom was pulled out of his thoughts when a text message popped up on his phone. 

 

**_jimin_ **

_he thought giving you his number_

_was easier haha. here it is_

_[number attached]_

**_yugyeom_ **

_thanks again_

**_jimin_ **

_no problem:)_

**[seen] 3.42 pm**

 

yugyeom frowned when he read the text. why would he need a number? wouldn’t it just have beeen easier to meet up at the apartment both of them? yugyeom decided to shrug it off — it’s not like it mattered anyway, as long as he got his jacket. he pressed ‘dial’ on the button that occurred, once he pressed on the number jimin had texted him. 

 

“hello?” he said, a insecurity in his voice, that he had no idea he had. 

 

“ _hey, this is jinyoung_.” it sounded from the other line. 

 

“jinyoung?” yugyeom asked in belief. was it the jinyoung he thought it was?

 

“ _oh, yugyeom! i thought you would probably call_.”

 

“yeah, sorry about that. i just miss my jacket a little more than i thought i would.” when yugyeom said this, he heard a familiar chuckle from the other end of the phone. 

 

“ _as expected. i’m at snue right now, we could meet up here? if it’s no trouble?_ ” jinyoung asked. 

 

“of course. uhm, i can probably be there around four?” yugyeom said without hesitation. yugyeom could have cursed at himself right at the moment he had answered.

 

“ _sounds great. see you, kyum_.” jinyoung said and hung up immediately after. yugyeom wasn’t sure if the connection was bad, and jinyoung had said his entire name, or if jinyoung actually just gave him a nickname — it was a simple nickname, but either way, it made yugyeom blush.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is late sorry  
> *not edited (as usual lmao)


	6. Chapter 6

“jinyoung!” yugyeom shouted. he was panted hard as he approached jinyoung, his long legs running as fast as he could. “tired?” jinyoung chuckled when yugyeom came up close. he didn’t receive an answer, just an eye roll from yugyeom. “sorry for being late, i took the wrong bus.” yugyeom took a moment to catch his breath. besides practically flying off the bus when it stopped, he also spent about ten minutes trying to find the way on the campus. “no, it’s fine, really. you’re only…” jinyoung looked down at his watch to see the time. “about 40 minutes late.” jinyoung looked back up and smiled.  _a blinding smile_ , yugyeom thought, but quickly shook off that thought. "also, it's _hyung_." jinyoung smirked at yugyeom, earning back an eyeroll.

 

“should we go?” jinyoung asked after they had been in silence for a few moments.  “uh, yes. of course,” yugyeom said, and went over beside jinyoung since he didn’t know the way. “it’s about ten minutes away.” jinyoung had said as soon as they started walking. yugyeom looked up. the weather had cleared up, but there were still a few grey clouds plaguing the sky. yugyeom looked straight ahead again and shivered when a cold breeze hit them from the side. jinyoung looked at the younger boy with a frown. “why aren't you wearing anything else?” he said and started taking off his jacket. “you’ll get sick.” jinyoung finished and passed the jacket to yugyeom. “don’t, you’ll just become sick yourself.” yugyeom pushed the jacket back to jinyoung, who took it on again immediately, after shrugging. “it’s your own choice. i won’t come running with soup when you’re stuck in bed.” jinyoung took a sudden turn to the right that yugyeom wasn’t prepared for, so he was surprised at the sudden change of action. “not sure i’d want your soup either way,” yugyeom said when he had caught up with jinyoung. “hey,” the elder of the two exclaimed. “you haven’t tried it!” yugyeom was hit playfully on his biceps. “not planning on it either.” yugyeom put pressure on the ‘ _not_ ’ and lifted his eyebrows, as if someone just offended him. jinyoung just laughed and stopped in front of an apartment, that seemed a slightly bit familiar to yugyeom.

“we’re here,” jinyoung said and watched as yugyeom turned around to face him. “wow, that was fast.” yugyeom said and walked up the stairs, while jinyoung was fiddling with the door key. “you need help?” yugyeom asked and nodded his head towards the key in jinyoung’s hands. jinyoung said nothing, just shot a glare up at yugyeom that could’ve killed. they finally got inside the apartment and yugyeom looked around. everything was cleaned up and you couldn’t even see that there had been a party. “why didn’t we just meet up here at the apartment? wouldn't it have been easier?” yugyeom turned around and asked jinyoung, who just had closed the door. jinyoung looked up and down at him as if he was thinking. “i wanted to meet up with you.” jinyoung shrugged and walked past yugyeom, who now was left flustered and with tinted cheeks. “i think jimin said it was somewhere aroun-… ah! here it is!” jinyoung yelled from another room. yugyeom approached jinyoung, who was holding yugyeom’s jacket in his hand. “it’s this one, right?” jinyoung asked, even though he already knew that he had the right jacket. it was exactly the same yugyeom wore when he sat in the park with his other friends. “y-yeah, thank you.” yugyeom flinched his face a bit and internally cursed for stuttering. “let’s go get something to eat.” jinyoung said and opened the door to outside. “you’re hungry, right?” yugyeom didn’t know how to respond so he just nodded. he wasn’t really that hungry, but something made it hard for him to say no to jinyoung. “great let’s go then.”

 

yugyeom and jinyoung ended up at a thai place, not far from jimin’s apartment. they were together until late evening when they saw how late it was. “i should probably be going soon,” yugyeom had said as he was about to stand up. “me too,” jinyoung had replied. “can you go home by yourself?”yugyeom just nodded in response. they were close to the subway, so going home hadn’t taken long.

yugyeom sighed when entering his apartment. he hung his jacket on the hanger and passed the kitchen before taking up his phone. there was a message from jinyoung.

 

**_unknown number_ **

_ did you get home safely? _

** 11.36 pm **

 

**_yugyeom_ **

_ yeah _

**11.53 pm**

 

jinyoung noticed that he was yet to save jinyoung’s number. he quickly clicked ‘ _add new contact_ ’, before a new message ticked in again.

 

**_nyeong-hyung_ **

_ and you’re alright? _

 

jinyoung looked up. he spotted his father in the living room sitting on the couch. he licked his lips since they had gone dry. yugyeom didn’t even have time to respond before jinyoung sent him another message.

 

**_nyeong-hyung_ **

_ i heard two cars collided near us right after we parted _

 

**_yugyeom_ **

_ i’m fine. _

**[seen] 11.56 pm**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been considering if i should undo the lowercase to this story?? so it just would be normal but idk  
> also,,,,, i was supposed to publish this saturday but it was my birthday and then school started and i kinda forgot :((


End file.
